My Sanctuary
by crazygirliecaptain
Summary: What is this threat to the Lep and how come things are falling into place like the prophecy says? Who is this girl and why is everyone after her? Will she be the Goddess of music, only if she can get over stage fright? Changed AR My new character
1. Chapter 1

He took her hand softly and lifted her chin up, "You may not understand, but the way I feel..."

The girl smiled politely up at him, "You shouldn't be afraid. Speak you mind with ease."

"I've never felt this way before," He looked into her eyes, "Emotions that I shouldn't have are in my heart. I was always dormant but now because of you..."

"I haven't meant to change you," She replied in a sweet poetic tone, "I just did what I usually do. It's so hard to change."

The boy leaned in closer, "Don't ever change. It would destroy the world if your voice was never heard again. I couldn't bare it."

She nodded, "Even if I wanted to I couldn't, but I don't want to."

The boy wrapped his arm around her and she squirmed a little. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "I love you, ..."

* * *

Ha you thought I would write more than that... psh... You have to wait... WHATS GOING ON!!?? Rox mi Sox you hate me don't you!!?? 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't been here for the longest time and now I am changing the story some... well a lot okay! So I hope you have a good time reading!

* * *

Holly walked behind officers that once worked with her. She was slightly unhappy at the fact that they burst into her office for a stupid question. Then they had to drag her all the way down to the LEP to ask her it. 

When she got to the Ops Booth she smiled, well at least she could see someone she liked. The doors opened and automatically she noticed how chaotic it was. Foaly looked horribly ill behind his desk.

She walked into almost the center of the room, Trouble grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where he stood. A map appeared where Holly had just stood.

"Hey," Trouble whispered, a little more cheerfully then the rest looked.

"So, what's going on?" Holly asked and he nodded to Foaly.

"Alright," Foaly sighed, pointing to the picture of the United Kingdom. It moved in on Scotland and a town popped up named Aberdeen, "At 200 this morning I deciphered a new prophecy found two days ago."

Holly wondered why on earth they called her down here, not like pandamoniam struck.

"It was found here," Foaly continued, coming in for an even closer view, "Two miles from Aberdeen, at 1400 hours. Now the prophecy in short terms is a half breed is going to either help the humans destroy the world or unite them."

"Which we highly doubt the second one is going to happen," A councilmen from the other side of the room replied.

Foaly nodded, "So, we find that the most half breeds in one location is Aberdeen. So we think that is where things will start happening in the above ground. Though things have already started happening here."

Holly's mind drifted for a moment when she thought of Aberdeen. It seemed so familier, just the name of it.

"Now we need someone on the inside who knows everything about half breeds. How they work, who they are, and what exactly are there powers because we have gotten a threat," Foaly kept going like the chatterbox he was.

He held up a note, "This says, 'The powers of ours shall explode of those who stop me. My enemies will be washed away in my wrath. The soils will give way in my anger. My howling will peirce your ears. Your knowledge be taken away and your strength demise. Your cold in my grasp. You'll burn in pits forever, without love and hate.'

After Foaly read that he said, "There was another note attached with something about getting the one he loves to him and basically let him rule the world, which will never happen. He signed as Jason H. Ake. He was arrested on some charges but they were dropped and he got out of jail in two months."

"Why were the charges dropped?" Holly asked, but better questions were in her mind like why she was there.

"We found out now that it was under false testimonies and other things," Foaly shrugged it off, "Though he dissapeared afterwards."

She nodded and was about to say something else when a Councilmen asked something, "Now can you tell everyone why you called them here?"

"Right," Foaly nodded, "We need to know things about half breeds like him. Also, we need to know where he is. Asking a half breed would be a lot easier if someone knew one though."

At that moment Holly understood, that's why Aberdeen sounded so familier. She had sent so many letters there before Artemis got mindwiped. So many letters to her cousin she never really met, her cousin who wasn't exactly human. She was a halfbreed.

* * *

"We must meet with him in a half hour Juliet," Artemis tried to convince her to stop bounding on for one second. 

"But Artemis," Juliet whined, "I'm so hungry. Can't we get something? Real quick just one bite."

Artemis sighed, why did he let her be his assistant? The world may never know. "Fine, we'll go in real quick but we have to be there on time."

"We will I promise!" Juliet squealed running up to the nearest resturant. It was nothing over the top but not run down either.

Juliet bounced her way inside and Artemis followed not so happily. Juliet bounced passed a little crowd accidently hitting a waiter whose tray was full of things. She fell right behind Juliet, where Artemis was standing. Food and drinks fell everywhere as she nearly landed on top of him.

The girl flew up and took his hand, helping him, "I am so sorry sir. I had no desire to do that, it was an accident."

Without a second to spare the manager came out, "Rikku back to the counters! I deeply apologize for her..."

Though Artemis cut him off, "Wait, your waitor did nothing wrong. My own secritary pushed her into me so, please don't worry about a thing."

Rikku walked back over with a towel in her hand, "At least let me help you clean that before it stains?"

Artemis nodded even though it was pointless. A) he could buy a new one or because B) it would never come out. They walked over to a table and she sprayed something on the towel wiping it where ever she saw a stain.

"I appreciate the effort but, we both know it probably won't come out," Artemis tried, giving Juliet a glare. She bit her lip, turning around and walking slowly away.

"Yeah but I have a special touch," Rikku smiled, looking up at him. He was suddenly captivated by her eyes. They were green but they swirled in a circle. She looked back down to his shirt and he shook his head, "See look."

Artemis smiled, being astonished and pleased at once. His suit had not one mark on it, "Well, I must say that is the first time I've ever seen pasta come out of an Armani suit."

"It's a gift," she smiled grabbing some plates from a nearby table, "Have a good day!"

As she walked away he had the sudden urge to say something but Juliet grabbed him and started pulling him away. It was four twenty and they had ten minutes to meet associate.

* * *

Artemis sat underneath the tree and someone put a hand on his shoulder, "You just can't resist can you?" 

"Well, Miss Short I would say we are meeting the same person or your my associate I'm supposed to meet," Artemis smirked turning to look at her, as Juliet ran over.

Holly rolled her eyes, "I was just walking around, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hey there!" Juliet beamed, "Long time no see!"

"It's nice to see you, too," Holly replied, "Though we need your help."

"I thought you said next time," Artemis started but was cut of by Holly.

"Well I would have called up to chat but I was pulled into this faster then you'd think possible," Holly sighed, "Though you're here, have you met anyone by the name of Rikku?"

Taken aback for a moment, he finally replies, "Well, you're fast I just ran into her a little bit ago."

"You know her?" Holly asked surprised.

"I wouldn't say that," Artemis laughed, shaking his head, "What's going on though?"

"We need her help to," Holly ignored Juliet's curious look. She handed him an earphone, "Foaly will fill you in. Now show me where you met her."

* * *

As Holly and Artemis walked up to the resturant Artemis asked, "So am I going to dragged into your schemes again." 

"We have a lunatic on the loose, I highly doubt that's our schemes," Holly replies roughly.

"I just mean I have to save Haven again," Artemis sighed, looking for the Manager.

"You know we can handle some things on our own," Holly growled, "You're not like our hero."

"No, Holly that would be you," Artemis smirked walking over to the manager, "I'm just the brains."

"No wonder you have such a big head," Holly mumbled, following him.

"Excuse me Sir," Artemis asked politely, "Is there a way I may talk to the waitress Rikku?"

"I am sorry," The manager replied, "She is no longer here, but if you would like to order something I would gladly take it into my own hands."

"It is important that I find her," Artemis threw off the subject, "Do you know where she may be?"

"It is confidential," The manager replied.

"Like the fact you fired her for Juliet's mistake," Artemis smirked.

"Well.. uh.. how do you?" he stummered.

"It's obvious," Artemis replied bored, "So could you please tell me where she went off to?"

"I am sorry but there is still nothing I can do," with that the manager walked off.

A waiter rolled over to them and whispered, "If you know where that old haunted mansion is then you're in luck. That's where they practice."

He rolled away leaving Holly looking clueless. Artemis walked away from the resturant with Holly following suit, "Call in the troops cause I know where we are headed."

* * *

Some of you may hate me because it's not what I usually write. I hope you like it and critisism is my best friend. You don't have to read it if you don't like what I have going for it. It's my style but with some changes. Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked in they heard loud bangs and swear words. They then saw a blonde girl with long straight hair throwing and kicking things across the stage. Four males stood by and watched her with only a little worry in their eyes.

When they came closer she stood there breathing heavily. Tears were falling down her cheeks. One of the guys who could easily could be described as gothic walked forward a little and asked, "Are you finished?"

"No," She growled, ripping a locket from around her throat off, dropping to her knees and slamming it on the floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces from the force with the pictures intact.

She then let it on fire and walked away. A boy with a blue T-shirt and jeans stomped it out as the others reset the stage. He then turned his brown eyes on Rikku. He made her sit down and breathe for a moment.

When the stage was finished the girl slowly stood up and everyone came close enough for them to see.

"Excuse me?" Ark Sool asked.

Rikku sighed, "This is a closed stage."

"We don't care," Holly snapped back and Rikku turned around to see them. She looked taken aback at first, confused, and then she smiled. She jumped off the stage and walked over.

"I bet you think I'm a crybaby huh?" Rikku asked looking at her shoes and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No, not really," Holly smiled and hugged her, "Can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

Rikku hugged her back, while the Foaly, Ark Sool, a councilmen, Trouble, and Artemis watched with confusion.

Rikku wiped away another tear and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Holly started but was cut off.

"You have information that we need and we came to retrieve it," Ark said gruffly. Artemis rolled his eyes, knowing what she'd say.

"Well in that case," Rikku smiled perfectly, "No!"

She turned around and climbed back up the stage. Ark came closer to it, "Defying an LEP officer is..."

"What are you gonna do? You can't touch me, I don't live there," Rikku replied her true childish voice showing through, "I don't have to tell you anything. May I ask as well, how did someone as rude as you make it into the LEP?"

Holly tried to stifle her laughter but failed. She noticed them looking at her and knew she'd get in trouble, "Rikku?"

"Yes," She replied happily standing up straight.

"I know you're probably very busy and you don't want to waste your time," Holly said softly, "I really need your help and I would love to get to talk to you more. You'd be with us a few days and you'll get payed."

"Where would we go," Rikku yawned, "It's got to be somewhere my boys can be close to. We are getting ready for a concert and all."

'She doesn't want to work with the LEP but she'll ask questions, pretending to be interested,' Artemis thought, 'Genius.'

"Artemis is lending us his home," Holly replied, walking closer to the stage, "It's not just the LEP Ri. This is Haven, your hometown."

Rikku nodded but didn't say anything. Ark Sool stepped in again, "This is a matter of security. Haven could be destroyed."

"Well, we can't let that happen can we," Rikku turned around and winked, "So I guess there's only one thing on my conditions list."

"What ever you want," A councilman smiled, happy it was only one thing.

"The only person I will report to, listen to, and help is Holly," Rikku crossed her arms, she wasn't smiling but a small smirk was laying there, "What ever information you want has to go to her from me."

Sool's face fell, the Councilman looked at Holly, and Foaly replied, "That's easily done."

"We need to get your things so if you would come with me," Artemis started, "I'll drive you there."

Rikku showed no emotion but nodded and looked at one of the boys, "Chris, you need to pack things up and move them to Ireland with the boys. Please be careful and don't drop Diva."

Foaly gave her a curious look, "Diva?"

"My guitar man," Another boy picked it up. It didn't look to bad with the exception of some pink rhinestones on it."

Rikku shook her head and walked past Artemis. He walked beside her and eventually everyone was walking behind them. She got in the car with Juliet and Artemis but everyone else got into the limo behind it.

"They'll meet us at the airstrip," Artemis said not looking at her, "Tell Juliet where you live?"

Rikku told Juliet instructions and was about to say something to him when he held up a finger. He pushed a button and a window went up between Juliet and them.

Artemis waited but Rikku didn't say anything, "What is it?"

"You know what I am going to ask," was Rikku's only reply.

"What would be the point of having you spill spaghetti all over me, when I could have just talked to you after work," Artemis sighed, "I didn't even know you were being looked for until after that."

Rikku nodded and said, "So, you bothered my old boss for where I would be."

Artemis didn't reply but she knew what that meant, "Well, I'm glad I met you before that. It's nice to know someone human for this. I can't tell you how difficult it would be with just me and Holly."

"Why do you say that?" Artemis asked, trying to seem not to interested. Though he wasn't doing very well.

"Me and her have talked by mail for years, but this is the first time we've ever met each other, Rikku replied looking out the window, "To be honest I know we won't get along to much. We're very different and I know I'll get on her nerves. Not that I'm girlie but I do talk alot and I can be antisocial."

"Those are opposites," Artemis smirked.

"Yeah, I know," Rikku still looked out the window and Artemis watched her. She seemed young, not only by her height but by the way she had acted. Yet know she seemed more older, by the way she spoke.

Rikku looked at him and smiled, "If I talk to much I'll make sure it's interesting."

Artemis was taken aback by her sudden brilliant smile, but ended up smiling back, "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Rikku packed quicker than Artemis thought possible, ten minutes. She also only came out with two bags. When Juliet or his mother packed it took them an hour and they had at least five bags for a two week vacation. Rikku didn't even know how long she was staying. 

"I'm sorry I took so long," Rikku blushed, "I couldn't find my key to my jewelry box. It was so dumb I mean, I hid it so no one could get it but then I forgot where I put it. Talk about mental.

Artemis chuckled, what a normal girl she was. Couldn't even remember where she put a key for a jewelry box.

"Did you grab some special jewelry or something?" Artemis asked, looking to see if she would lie or not.

"Posh.. No!" Rikku laughed, "I brought the whole thing! There are so many things in there that I would not leave alone for that long. It would kill me."

"You must really love your jewelry," Artemis sarcastically replied.

Rikku rolled her eyes. She looked out the window and didn't say much more. Artemis wondered if he hurt her feelings. He did say it in a rude way.

"I'm sorry," Artemis apologized, almost smacking himself in the head. Who was he to apologize to her? It didn't matter.

She looked at him surprised and then shook her head, "I'm not mad, you're just an idiot."

His mouth almost dropped open, almost, "Excuse me?"

"You're a guy, you wouldn't understand, nor would you care to try to," Rikku said easily resuming her gaze out the window.

Artemis thought carefully for a moment before he replied, "If you haven't noticed yet Miss Rikku but I am not like most men. I listen to and analyze what people say."

"I have a lot of regular jewelry okay," Rikku started, still looking out the window, "My jewelry box has special jewelry."

"Very expensive things," Artemis nodded, understanding. Though he was wrong.

"Not really," she shrugged, "It's just things that people gave to me that had meaning. Like someone you really care about gives you a birthday gift or your parents wedding rings."

Artemis nodded, he didn't need to look at her to know her body stiffened when she said it. It was probably now something she didn't want to talk about.

"Thank you for coming with us on such short notice. I know it isn't something you want to do. I will try to make this as easy and comfortable for you as possible," Artemis said it almost monotone but he was trying to make up for the awkward silence.

"I highly doubt even you could make me comfortable with Sool breathing down the back of my neck. He gives me the creeps," Rikku shook her head but smiled, "And for the easy part. Holly is the one you're going to have to make it easy for because I will bug her more than Chinese torture."

"You plan to poke her in the head for a million hours straight?" Artemis asked.

"No, I plan to be a lot worse," Rikku smiled with an evil glint in her eyes, "I just hope I can find the right way to do it."

* * *

Okay well, I know this isn't my usual and Artemis may be a little ooc I'm not sure I suck at keeping characters right. I hope you also like Rikku. If you have suggestions for a last name for her I will take you up on it. 

Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Rikku slept almost the entire way to Ireland once they got on the plane. She felt as though she had actually slept though. Not just closing her eyes like she usually did. She didn't really ever sleep. She opened her eyes and saw they were going over a bridge. The scenery of beautiful trees and a river were below her. She smiled, yawned, and streched. Looking over she saw Artemis looking out the opposite window.

"How was your nap?" He asked without looking at her. She shook the sleepyness from her head and tried to figure where they were by now.

"Very good actually," Rikku smiled at him even though he couldn't see it. On the inside her small girly part wanted to taunt him for being so well dressed but her amazingly insane side wanted to spike his hair. She wondered if she could get away with it. Just as her hand was moving forward his head started turning and she pretended to streach.

He laughed and she knew he saw through it, "So what's on your mind?"

Rikku smirked at him unaturally so replying, "Just curious about something that's all."

Artemis raised his eyebrow, "Well, maybe I could help you with what you are curious about if you told me. Unless, you want to know when we will be at the manor. That is about twenty minutes away."

"I really don't think you would be able to help me get the information I need," Rikku smiled, " You might think me strange and annoying. I also think you wouldn't let me do it."

"That depends on what it is," Artemis frowned at her, not able to think of what she might want. She was a girl but she acted a little different from most, "Maybe if you give me good reason I'll let you."

"I highly doubt it," Rikku sighed thinking strange things to herself which made her want to shoot herself with Hollys gun, "Maybe I'll ask you later. When I have a good enough reason to do it."

Artemis nodded and the rest of the car ride was quite. In the silence, Artemis wondered how everyone disliked her. She seemed like a regular person, human. Though maybe that was the reason. Being half human and elf, then acting completely human. That must have made someone mad.

In spite of Rikku's self she gasped at the manor, Artemis turned to look at her and smiled. He could tell she didn't mean to. That was another thing. Though she acted like a child, she wanted to be cold and emotionless. That wasn't her, he could already tell that.

"I saw it in many pictures, in the paper, above and below ground," Rikku uneasily said, looking out the window, "Though it's much more amazing to see it in person," She paused and smirked, "Like you."

The car stopped and she jumped out as he stared in shock, his mouth fallen open. He could not believe that she had just said something so outrageous. He quickly replaced his carefree face and got out of the car. Rikku had the largest smile on her face as she got her bags out of the back, Butler was standing next to her helping out. The limo with all his other fairy friends was already unpacked and Juliet had them set up already or was slowly in the process of doing it.

The three of them walked inside and Holly walked towards them. She didn't have a nice look on her face, "They are discussing some things in the lounge right now and would like you to go see them. They can't finish the discussion without you."

Artemis looked at Rikku and she shook her head, "Not me, you silly. So, why aren't you in there?"

"I had the choice to be in there and I chose not to," Rikku gave Holly a look and she smirked, "What makes you think I would sit and listen to those old men yell over stupid polotics trying to make them sound good."

"Yeah, well Troubles one of them so, you might want to rethink that," Artemis smirked at her as he went past her to the lounge, "If you need anything girls, just as Dom or Juliet."

Holly shook her head as he left and turned on Rikku, "What did you do?"

"What do you mean!?" Rikku hands shot up, "I haven't even had the chance to cause chaos!"

"Yeah, well I could see something was wrong with him and I have a feeling you caused it," Holly crossed her arms and relaxed a little.

"I was just playing around," Rikku smiled, "You know how I am. He's cute and I can't resist a challange."

Holly rolled her eyes, "If you're looking for a war, don't choose him as your opposer. He'll tear you down more than anyone ever before."

"I think you're a little wrong on that one," Rikku smiled playfully and shouldered Holly.

"Can't you take anything seriously!" Holly frustratedly yelled, "You can be so happy one minute without care and then depressed! Or you can be so quiet and serious, then change into what you are now! Stop with the split personality and get a life!"

Holly walked away to the lounge and left Rikku standing there, her hands wrapped around her middle and she turned around. She noticed Domovoi standing there. She tried to just walk past him with no expression on her face but, he caught her arm, "That was harsh."

Rikku thought for a moment but then nodded and smiled. She softly replied, "I can take it and she's right. I am like that, but that's just the way I am."

She went up the stairs but turned around and bit her lip, "Where am I sleeping?"

* * *

All throught the meeting, Holly sat in silence. Near the end of the conferance, which was mostly talking about different plans that were completely off subject of Rikku, a councilman asked Holly, "Will Rikku truthfully follow your orders, Holly? Or was she just trying to be smart with us. How much do we have to worry about her?" 

"I know from experience with Rikku that she looks up to Holly. She is crazy about Holly and wants to be a lot closer with her but there almost opposites. Rikku would do anything for Holly," Trouble said seriously.

Holly stood up quickly and left the room thinking to herself, 'He's wrong. How could she care at all after the way I just treated with her? How could I say that? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?

She went into the kitchen and a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Troubles concerned eyes. She looked away and sighed.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Trouble asked her, making her look him in the eyes.

"I yelled at Rikku," Holly almost whispered, "I said some things I shouldn't have. It was kind of harsh and I didn't mean to. I know I don't show it to anyone but I do care about her. She may drive me insane, not be anything like me, but I love her."

Troubles arms wrapped her arms around her and she let her head fall on his shoulder. He leaned to her ear, "You know the only thing you can do to make it right, is to apologize."

* * *

As Artemis walked up stairs he heard very loud music. He walked up to the door but knew who was inside before he opened it. Rikku was dancing in a mixture of hiphop and pop. She payed no attention to him for a minute but listened to the pounding drums and angry guitars. She spun around with her hair a hanging slightly in her face, "May I help you?" 

He smiled and replied, "What are you listening to?

"Something the boys and I made a while ago. I was thinking of some lyrics for it but got caught up in dancing," Rikku replied, looking away and a little to agressively putting some of her things away.

"So, if you were doing something you like, then why are you angry?" Artemis asked, sitting on the bed.

She faked her way around him, "I'm not angry."

Artemis crossed her arms and gave her a serious look, "We both know that you are angry. So, do not try to pretend with me, because I can see there is something wrong. I understand if you do not wish to talk on the subject but do not try to lie. It won't work."

"Would telling you make me more or less serious, because I am upset about it," Rikku asked, leaning against a dresser.

"Depends on the situation. If it's something not serious at all and your making a big deal out of it, then less serious. If it is something that should make you angry then I can take you seriously," Artemis replied, standing up to look her in the eye.

"Me and Holly got in a fight," Rikku sighed, "I guess it isn't that big of a deal. She just said some things that made me angry."

She turned around and looked at the stuff on the dresser. Artemis stepped closer and confidently said, "You mean made you upset."

Rikku's only response was nodding and Artemis went on, "Well, I guess you can be upset. She is your cousin and you are trying really hard to get along with her. If she says some mean things when you're trying so hard, it will hurt. You just have to know that Holly tries not to show she cares... and I think you two have that in common. That or you try to act like her."

"Is that bad?" Rikku's voice was heard but her hair covered her face.

"It can be, if you are doing it just to be like her. If that's not the person you really are or want to be. You should be who you want to be and who you are," Artemis spoke and shook his head to himself, 'How can I be giving advice on this, what does it matter anyway.'

"Thanks," Rikku smiled at him and went over to turn the music to the next song, "I think Foaly is looking for you."

"Hey Fowl!" Foaly called from the hallway, "Where are you?"

Artemis smiled genuinely at Rikku, "Your powers of observation serve you well."


	5. Chapter 5

I have taken so long to ever start writing this and I know most of you won't read it but for my own enjoyment and challenge I am writing it.

* * *

Rikku woke up early and took a shower. She then put on shorts and a tank, heading downstairs. As she was walking down she was putting her hair in a ponytail, singing to herself, "I can feel the pressure."

She jumped on to the landing and turned the corner quickly. She slammed into a chest. As she looked up at Artemis she blushed and mentally smacked herself, 'Dang it!'

Artemis's hands were on her elbows and he smiled down on her, "Well, good morning to you too. It isn't every day a girl jumps into your arms."

Rikku smirked, "Well, I guess that just shows not many girls like you."

She slipped away and walked to the direction Dom told her the kitchen was. She ended up in a basement. It was somewhere between a lab and a gym. She rubbed her forehead, how hard could down the hallway be. Rikku's sense of direction: None.

"Lost," Artemis smirked behind her and shook his head, "Or did you want to work out after that shower. Or maybe just tinker with chemicals that could burn your fingers off."

Rikku turned and smiled, "Though that sounds like fun. I'm more of a machanic. I don't like poisening myself as much."

"A machanic you say," Artemis roughly walked past her and Rikku glared, "Let's see."

He picked up a circular ball and threw it to her, "I've been messing with this thing for weeks but something is not right."

Rikku sat in a spinning chair and twirled around. She looked at the ball and easily opened it. With access she took two minutes and closed it. Turning it on she threw it back to him. He gave her a curious look.

"Oh please, you have to give me something more challenging then that," Rikku lips curled naturally. She tilted her head back and spun in the chair.

It stopped and she looked at Artemis. His hands were on hers and he casually got very close, "How would you like to help me?"

"I don't work for people when it comes to mechanical things. I do it for myself or out of curiousity."

"Then can I make you curious," Artemis replied, taking his hands off he pulled a sketch off the desk. He handed it to her and she bit her lower lip.

Rikku set it casually down and leaned back. After a moment she looked up at him, "You've captured my attention."

* * *

As Artemis led Rikku out of the basement, Trouble and Holly passed. They walked behind them and Rikku swore she heard Trouble say, 'I don't even want to know what they were doing down there.'

Holly grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her aside while Trouble made Artemis keep walking. Holly let go of her arm and Rikku looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong, Holls?" Rikku asked.

"I just-" Holly tried and rubbed her forehead, "I just wanted to say I am sorry. You have a wonderful personality as it is and when the time is right you will find the one person you are. I just get frustrated cause you are hard to follow and this situation is really serious. Haven is in trouble and you are making jokes."

Rikku laughed and just smiled at Holly, so she asked, "What?"

"You are right. It can get frustrating and I will grow out of it. Though the reason I can be so happy and joke around is because you're here and everything is okay with you here," Rikku said without any doubt whatsoever.

Holly leaned over and hugged Rikku, who hugged her back smiling happily. Holly let go and happily says, "Let's go get food."

Rikku turned her Ipod up as loud as it could go and started jogging. She decided to run around the house once because twice would probably kill her. As she jogged she paid stricked attention to the detail all over the place. The building, the grounds, the forest, and the plants. They really had a taste for things. Rikku was admiring a rose bush when she tripped over a bench.

Rikku's hands caught her before her face hit the ground but that's not saying she wasn't in pain. She laid on the ground for a while and yelled out, "AArrgghh," or something like that.

She finally got up and looked at the damage. Her leg was scratched all the way down and her other knee was bleeding. Her hands looked equally scraped and her stomach hurt from flipping over the thing. She took out her head phones and started to do a limp walk to the other side of the house. She smelled the air and felt a nice breeze that stung her after crash a bit. She made sure she watched where she was going this time and made it back to the front of the house. As she walked in the door, Juliet freaked out.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Juliet shrieked running over to take care of thier new found fairy friend.

"Well, there was a bench and if you are not looking where you are going, you will trip over it. I guarentee it," Rikku sarcastically replied.

"You poor thing," Juliet cooed. She grabbed Rikku's hand and started pulling her, "We need to get you cleaned up right now. We don't want you to get an infection."

They reached what looked like a medical room almost and Rikku laughed, "Wow! You guys really do have everything here. Do you also have secret passages that lead to the garden?"

"Ask Artemis and he might show you them?" Juliet replied while grabbing supplies from the cabinet.

Rikku's mouth fell open and then she heard Artemis behind her, "If you behave, I will consider it."

Rikku whipped around and his eyes fell on her legs, "What happened?"

Rikku sighed and started to repeat her story, "Well, there is a bench and if you're not looking-"

"Hahaha.. that was you?" Artemis laughed and shook his head. Juliet looked up surprised to hear Artemis laugh like that but Rikku glared.

"How dare you? I am in pain and all you can do is laugh. What a jerk?!" Rikku growled, "It isn't that funny."

Artemis tried to stop but the smile held, "You are right it is very inappropriate for me to laugh at this manner. You are very clumsy and something needs to be done."

With that he laughed again and Juliet made her sit down. Rikku sighed as Juliet cleaned off her legs. She also didn't understand why Juliet was doing it but, she tried to be still, until she heard Juliet, "HOLY CRAP!!"

"What?" Rikku asked looking down. On her legs the blood was gone, with the scrapes gone as well.

She looked at Artemis that looked at her curiously, "I think it is time we do some testing on you."

We have a problem. I am being a bad writer and I haven't written for a while. Shun me! Anywho, Since school has started I can do more but I want to know if I should stick with this or move on to something new. That way it is after the 6th book, unless you want to hear this story and hear the new one later.

Your votes are what counts! Don't let me down!


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry it has taken so long for me to post I am having issues!

* * *

Holly sat next to Rikku wondering the exact same thing Rikku was. What was the big deal? She healed herself so what! She was half fairy. Though the fact that Rikku refused to use her powers and hadn't even in her mind consented to them to work was the problem. Of all the letters they had sent Rikku said that it was a waste of energy to heal something small that wasn't going to bother her in the long run. What also scared Holly was that if Rikku didn't try to make herself heal like usual why didn't she look surprised. That would mean it has been happening frequently like this.... and she couldn't stop it.

"Well, what?" Rikku asked, frustrated and Holly finally realized she was staring at Rikku. Now all eyes shifted to her. Great, now she must tell and scare the rest of them. She knew Rikku would not be happy. The only thing she had right now was control on herself, well techniqually it was already gone.

"You can't control it all can you, Rikku?" Holly's statement slash question came out and the eyes went back to Rikku. She looked at them funny because of the intence looks they were giving. All she decided to do was shrug."

Artemis chuckles, "You act like it is nothing but the power you have could take out New York city."

Holly nodded in agreement and the councilmen all looked at eachother nervously. None of them wanted to let Rikku's power to get out of hand and she was only shrugging it off. They decided to think of things, "We could put her in a confined area, so if anything happened it wouldn't be able to get out of that room."

Another councilmen took over, "We could run test, through DNA, all the blood work and stuff."

"Hypnosis, phychiatry, physical therap...." A councilman was cut off by Rikku.

"Yeah, just let me be a lab rat!" Rikku exclaimed, getting up to leave the room. Artemis leaned in front of her and she crossed her arms, "Mind if I tell you all that I am here to help you catch him. I won't let you work on me, you can do that to him if you want to know what makes our kind tick."

She turned around and looked at them with a glare, some how it reminded them of Holly's but it didn't hold anything back, "I will tell you what power we hold and I will try to explain the mechanism behind it but I will not let you do anything else."

She turned back to look at Artemis. She moved her head foreward towards the door and he moved, nodding. She swiftly opened and went through the door. It was amazing how gracefully loud she slammed it behind her. Some councilmen jumped and Artemis just frowned, "She's going to ruin some doorframes."

Rikku's eyes filled with unwanted tears as she walked through the halls. She tried hard to keep them from streaming down her face. What was she upset about either? As she quickened her pace to run up the stairs she ran into something, or rather someone. Domovoi stood in front of her but all she saw were his shoes. She could't look up that sudden stop had caused tears to fall down. They were silent down her face but it seemed like they crashed like airplanes on the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked politely, not moving but not exactly trying to block her. She took a shaky breath and couldn't reply. He sighed and took her into a small hug. A second after her face was hidden, her breathing sped, she started shaking, and little sobs ran through her. She just couldn't help it. After everything she was just letting her walls down to a stranger.

Dom waited patiently for Rikku's sobs to calm. He had a little sister and he knew what it was like for a girl to hold something in. Juliet would completely take a boy out when he said something mean but once she got home she would fall apart. Dom would hold Juliet stoicly but on the inside he would be heartbroken to see his baby sister that way. He didn't know why it was so easy to have Rikku cry too. Maybe because he knew she didn't have anyone to run to. All she was running to was herself.

He realized her breathing had slowed and her sobs had stopped. He let her go and took a step back. She looked up, with a glowing face. All the water shimmered from the light. He couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth tug up a bit. She wiped her face in the crook of her elbow and murmured a small, "Thank you."

He nodded and replied, "I hope you hurt who ever made you cry first."

She looked down and he chuckled. She looked at him puzzled and he went on, "Do you want me to hurt him for you? Though if it was Artemis I can't make any guaranties."

Rikku smiled and whispered, "Just can't take talking about the past and it seems like everything they talk about brings it up in my mind."

Dom nodded and heard voices down the hall. He turned sideways and said, "The troops are coming if you want to escape."

She turned to the voices and quickly but silently ran up the steps. She stopped almost at the top and in a loud whisper said, "Thanks Dom. You really are a great brother."

With that she flew the rest of the way up and he heard her door shut. She was safe with herself. Right after, everyone else filed into the hall.

Sool was talking, "Well, if she has such a problem she should have said something. She doesn't have to act so unrefined."

Domovoi automatically left the room. That guy always gave him a headache. One of the councilman was thinking, "Well, after what happened between the two of them. I assume it is only right for her to be upset, though she knew about it before she agreed."

"No, she didn't," Foaly sighed, rubbing his forehead, "No one did tell her, unless..."

Holly saw the eyes on her and shook her head, "I never said a word about him to her. I don't know how she knows."

There was nothing else to be said and people decided to depart in different directions. Before Holly could walk away, Artemis tugged her arm in a different direction. They were headed towards the lounge. They didn't speak until Artemis closed the door.

"What is it?" Holly asked, sitting in a chair with her arms crossed. Artemis leaned against the door for a moment in silence. He then crossed the room and sat opposite of her.

"You are the only person I will admit this to and I trust it will not be repeated," Holly nodded her head once in confidence. Artemis rubbed his forehead and went on, "I have absolutely no idea what you all are talking about."

Holly's mouth fell open and she just stared. Artemis glared at her and she started laughing. He crossed his arms and sighed but it only made her laugh more. After a few minutes she stopped and asked, "How can you not know what is going on?"

"I know what we are here to do. What I do not know is why Holly got upset back there and who is the man we are really chasing. What was he to her?" Artemis was more serious than ever and Holly sighed becoming serious.

"She doesn't really know him," Holly leaned back, crossing her arms again, "He kinda like... stalked her, you could say. He would call her and follow her. Sometimes he would speak to her in person. We don't know why. Though he attacked her once. He was taken into custody from that, then they found one of Rikku's friends dead in his house. Rikku and her friend had a fight the day before, so we assumed Rikku's stalker was being a little to overprotective."

"So, this guy is the one we are dealing with? How did he get out of jail?" Artemis could thing of many questions but picked only these.

Holly rubbed her forehead, "Yes, it is him and there were false testimonies about his alaby. He was released but they made sure Rikku had a restriction order. He can't get anywhere near her legally but...."

"When it comes to him it doesn't matter," Artemis finished and Holly leaned deep into her seat. Holly looked frustrated but the concern on her face wasn't right. Artemis couldn't believe it, "You don't really have that complete caring feeling?"

"Look," Holly got a little defensive and sat up, "She's family. I love her and don't want anything to happen to her. What happened to her is horrible and I don't want that guy getting a hold of her. Though.... I didn't see how it effected her. I don't know how she delt with it and I wasn't there to help her or anything. We are family but I don't really know her. I'm not emotionally attached yet."

Artemis nodded but said nothing. They had talked through mail. Holly had told him that before but... I guess reading a novel of someone rather then spending time with them is different. It's like a pen pal.

"Alright," Artemis said standing up and Holly followed example. I guess we can start some testing and searches. We know his name. We know what he looks like. We know what he is after. This shouldn't be to hard."

Right before he reached the door, Holly grabbed his arm. She looked a little frustrated and said, "How are you going to test her?"

Artemis was confused by the question. Why would it matter how they tested her? What was the big deal with this? Artemis replied, "Blood work mostly, finding out her DNA, blood type, you know. Maybe seeing how human and fairy things affect her."

"You heard her," Holly whispered and Artemis turned to her curiously, "She won't let you do that. All you can do is ask questions. She won't..."

Artemis laughed, cutting her off. Before she could ask he smirked and replied, "I can change her mind."

For some reason, she felt fearful for Rikku as Artemis walked out the door. This was way to serious.

* * *

Rikku was kicking the board at the end of her bed with her heels. Her eyes were following the patterns on the ceiling and she was trying to still calm her breathing. On the down beat of her kick, she heard a louder bang. She slowly sat up to see Artemis leaning against the closed door. She stopped kicking the bed, knowing he wouldn't be happy about it. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to say something. When he stayed silent, just observing her, she talked, "Is there anything you need?"

He shook his head no and still said nothing. Rikku sighed and fell back onto the bed, kicking the board with her heels again. She closed her eyes this time and played a song in her head. She watched colors twist and spin to the music in her head. The multicolors stopped when her feet hit something in front of her. She looked down her body to see Artemis. She propped herself up on her elbows and sighed, "It would be so easy to kick you to the floor."

He crossed his arms, though his face was still emotionless. She sat all the way up and looked up at his face. He looked at her eyes. The swirling green captivated him but Rikku took it as a concentrated stare. His expression never showed his true intrest in her eyes. Rikku shook her head and closed her eyes. Her hair fell in front of her face but she didn't move it. Looking into his clear blue eyes was giving her a head rush. They were intense.

"If there is something you want tell me now or get out," Rikku said, her head turned to the side. Hair hiding her closed eyes and bitten lip. Artemis took in a breathe and decided to act then. He leaned forward taking her chin to face him. She changed her facial expression to careless before his eyes got a look at her. He almost thought to drop the act but pushed on, convinced he could get to her.

His face changed expression as well. While she looked at him, her breath caught in her throat. He could see it and took a breath, careful, so she wouldn't see him relax. His face was in a careful smile. And his eyes were telling her to come closer. Rikku's hands tightened on the bed comforter. She knew what he was doing and she saw right through it. Though his smile affected her somehow. She kept his gaze but bit her lip. He moved the hair out of her eyes with his free hand and a chill flew down her spine. She couldn't explain why. There was so many things that could have been the reason but...

He leaned in a little bit closer. Thier faces were inches apart and they could feel each others breathing. Rikku felt her bottom lip being close to breaking from the pressure she had on it. Artemis could see it. He almost broke down into a smirk at the way it was so easy to manipulate her. Though he couldn't deny the fact that his breathing had sped a little. It was a rush and his pulse had gone up once he knew he had her.

His hand slid to her neck and his free hands thumb lightly tugged her bottom lip free. With that one move he felt her pulse shoot up from his hand on her neck. He gloated to her by smiling this time and they both noticed the stopping of her breathing. Not even thinking, a decision came into his mind and she saw it in his eyes. Before he could move an inch closer to her a yell was heard.

"ARTEMIS!!"

He leaned back with his hands still in place. He looked towards the sound with a true look of irritation on his face. Rikku had never been happier to hear the sound of Ark Sools voice. She was trying to breath as fast and silently as she could while Artemis was distracted but he noticed anyways. Artemis turned to her and layed the hand on her face onto her side. He leaned in close to that side by her ear. She heard the footsteps on the stairs now too. Though he didn't move away.

"We will continue this discussion later."

That was all he said. That was the only thing he said. Then he was gone. Rikku stared at the open doorway. She suddenly started to breath rapidly and blinked many times. She shook her head quick and hard but the image and feeling wouldn't leave her. He was a jerk. He meant nothing by it, but to get into her mind. Even though he wasn't in there completely, he was close and would easily break her defense. She fell onto the bed.

When Holly walked in Rikku was kicking the board at the end of her bed with her heels. Her eyes were following the patterns on the ceiling and she was trying to still calm her breathing.

* * *

Okay so I hope people are still reading this. I had a couple of questions a long time ago and never answered them so I think I will for you. (my apologies)

crissmyheart: Yes, the song is by Utada Hikaru and it is the english song of Passion from Kingdom Hearts 2.

Outlawxx13: The pairing are supposed to be Artemis and Rikku... plus one that is supposed to just come up.... TH shhh... its a secret.

Review please!!

Crazygirliecaptain!!


End file.
